The present disclosure relates to a deposition method and a deposition apparatus that use an aerosol gas deposition method, and to a structure prepared using the method.
An aerosol gas deposition method in which submicron-sized particles of ceramic or the like are injected from a nozzle at ambient temperature and are deposited on an opposite substrate has been known. This deposition method is being used at present in wide application fields such as thin film preparation and thick film preparation.
The applicant of the subject patent application has already proposed a deposition method that is capable of forming a dense film using fine particles having a relatively large particle diameter (see WO 2012/081053 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-9368). This deposition method causes raw material fine particles to be charged by friction with the inner surface of a transfer tubing and deposits the charged fine particles on a substrate while transferring an aerosol to a deposition chamber. With this method, it is possible to reliably form a film having an excellent density and adhesiveness.